


[57]只有你知道

by jessline0324



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: 半夜很餓突然發車
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 13





	[57]只有你知道

你陷在香香的被窩裡，肚子上壓著應該躺在另一張床上的弟弟、他一臉茫然地貼著你，剛剛好把下巴抵在那把槍上。  
被單上的微微淡香是他的消毒噴霧，房間裡的微微淡香是你的香氛蠟燭，但你知道要是你多吸幾口空氣、鐵定能聞到更多的什麼……例如身上這傻瓜想要了的情慾味道。

他自己大概沒發現，或許整個宇宙只有你知道，你心愛的笨兔兔要是想從你這裡要點什麼的時候總是會情不自禁地靠過來，捏捏後頸、蹭蹭肩頭，或是乾脆摟著腰把你整個人緊緊抱在懷裡;你會猜他想要什麼，並肩的小巴座位、舞台上認可鼓勵的微笑，或是像此刻這樣連猜都嫌多餘的狀況，尤其他還一邊無辜地盯著你、一邊沿著你的腹肌一路往下滑。  
通常你這時候是不會費心去猜的，直接扭著腰脫了內褲。

就和全世界只有你最懂他的每個小動作代表什麼一樣，你也最明白當他趴在你腿上、眨眼往上看著你的時候殺傷力能有多大。他不喜歡你在他忙著吃你的東西的時候揉他的臉，你偏偏要把掌心貼在他臉頰上、隔著他的口腔感受你的東西把他頂得亂七八糟，然後再往上去撩弄他的瀏海;放下來時蓬鬆柔軟的奶萌模樣，往上撩起時銳利精緻的美麗模樣，配著對方眼角被你頂出來的淚花，揉合成只有你知道的模樣。

他花了點時間舔弄你，你知道自己把他教得很好。你的室友學得很快，總是能很快把你撩撥到硬得隱隱作痛的地步，這時候他自己也忍得太久、要是直接坐到最深處，兩個人都會爽到幾乎哭出來。  
他每次都坐到最底，還要得意洋洋的把你摟進懷裡、看你被他夾得倒抽好幾口冷氣。他一開始會很小心不讓自己壓痛你，但是一旦興致起來就完全管不了那麼多，用盡腰和大腿的力氣、讓你倆連接處湧出的東西濺得到處都是。你想唸他幾句卻被摟著索吻，他難得一見的軟糯奶音令你徹底分了心，掐著腰和屁股、大力往上頂弄，把軟呼呼的鼻音幹成破碎的驚呼。  
他把嘴唇貼在你臉側，那已經不是想要溫情親吻的表現了，你知道他現在注意力都放在後穴上，於是趁機會在裸露的肩頭用力吮了一口。他重重嘆了一口氣，你知道他不是在怪你、相反的是在鼓勵。  
你幹得他很爽，再多來一點。

他坐上來的時候太著急，沒有先替你戴套子，你好不容易才記起這件事，趕緊托著他的屁股、把已經半軟在你身上的小男朋友扶起來，幾次進出之後拔出來，射在他屁股蛋上;而他自己早就哼哼著交代在你最近剛練回來的腹肌上，讓那把槍看起來像鑲了幾顆珍珠。  
你背後墊著好幾顆枕頭，一輪完事、兩人抱在一起癱軟在被窩裡，他身上還有你的洗髮乳香，混合著房裡複雜的汗味香薰味，聞起來居然比剛才情動時還要色。  
他埋在你的頸窩裡喘氣，沒多久就又蹭得更近了點，有一下沒一下地對著頸側又啃又舔。

你又懶得去猜了，翻身坐起來、把小男朋友翻成正面，他兩條腿盤在你腰側，還要不安分地磨蹭幾下。  
這次你沒忍住，全射在裡面。

(End.)


End file.
